headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Crash landing
| image = | classification = Miscellaneous | franchises = DC Universe Marvel Universe Marvel Cinematic Universe Super Friends Star Trek Star Wars Superman Transformers | films = Avatar Star Trek: Generations | programs = Challenge of the Super Friends Land of the Giants The X-Files | comics = Fantastic Four Vol 1 Showcase Vol 1 Wonder Woman Vol 1 | characters = | related = }} A crash landing is when an aircraft or space vessel lands on a surface area, usually the ground, resulting in the destruction of the vehicle. This may also apply to land based vehicles that find themselves in the unenviable position of traversing high altitude terrains such as cliffs, hills and mountain peaks. In many instances, a crash landing concludes with the death of the pilot and/or passengers, unless they are alert enough to eject themselves from the vehicle. Appearances Films * Alien³ - The USS Sulaco in the ocean on Fiorina 161. * Amazing Colossal Man, The * Avatar * Barbarella * Beneath the Planet of the Apes - Brent's ship in the desert canyon. * Captain America: The First Avenger - Cap crashes a bomber into the sea. * Core, The * Dirty Pair: Mystery of Norlandia - Kei and Yuri crash land on Norlandia. * Earth vs. the Flying Saucers * Elysium * Ghost in the Shell (2017) - Helicopter crash. * Godzilla (2014) * It Came from Outer Space * Jurassic Park III - Eric Kirby parasailing on Isla Sorna. * Planet of the Apes - Taylor's ship on future Earth. * Planet of the Apes (2001) - The Oberon space station on Earth. * Rise of the Planet of the Apes * Roswell: The Aliens Attack - 1947 Roswell, New Mexico crash. * Star Trek: Generations - The U.S.S. Enterprise NCC-1701-D on Veridian III. * Star Trek: Into Darkness * Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith - Anakin crashes a capital ship onto Coruscant. * Starman * Terminator: Genisys * Transformers: Dark of the Moon - Numerous Autobot & Decepticon crash-landings * War of the Worlds, The * Women of the Prehistoric Planet Television * ALF: A.L.F. - Alf's ship into Willie Tanner's roof. * Aquaman: Mercy Reef * Fear the Walking Dead: Ouroboros = Flight 462 in the Pacific Ocean. * Battlestar Galactica: Kobol's Last Gleaming (Part 1) * Challenge of the Super Friends: Swamp of the Living Dead * Defiance: Goodbye Blue Sky * Defiance: This Woman's Work - Arkfall. * Doctor Who: Aliens of London * Doctor Who: The Eleventh Hour - The new Eleventh Doctor crashes the TARDIS in Leadworth, England in 1996. * Doctor Who: Asylum of the Daleks - Starliner Alaska crashes on the Dalek Asylum world. * Fear the Walking Dead: Ouroboros - Flight 462 crashing in the Pacific Ocean. * Galactica 1980: The Return of Starbuck - Starbuck's Colonial Viper on Planet Starbuck. * Invasion: Pilot - Passenger jet with Tom Underlay aboard. * Iron Fist: Snow Gives Way - Airplane carrying the Rand family crashes in the Himalayas in flashback. * Land of the Giants: The Crash - The Spindrift on Giant World. * M.A.N.T.I.S.: Ghost of the Ice * My Favorite Martian: My Favorite Martin - Uncle Martin's ship on Earth. * Outer Limits: Tempests * Salvage 1: Up, Up and Away * Six Million Dollar Man, The - Steve Austin's shuttlecraft. * Six Million Dollar Man: The Coward - Steve Austin's father. * Space Ghost: Creature King * Space Precinct: Protect and Survive * Star Trek: The Next Generation: The Enemy * Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Altar of Mortis * Supergirl: Better Angels - Mon-El's ship on Earth. * Superman Returns * Superman: The Movie Comics * 1st Issue Special 12 - Starman's ship crashes in the Harlem River on the North Bronx side. * Action Comics 252 - Supergirl's rocket on Earth. * Aliens: Mondo Pest 1 * Amazing Fantasy 15 * Amazing Spider-Man 31 - Spider-Man cause villains' helicopter to crash into Hudson River. * Aquaman 33 Airplane crashes into the ocean. * Avengers 4 * Black Panther 8 * Black Panther Vol 5 1 - T'Challa's ship crashes upon return to Wakanda. * Captain Marvel 33 - One of Thanos' space ships crash-lands in New York City. * Catwoman Vol 2 19 * Fantastic Four 1 - Reed's rocket crashes back on Earth. * Four Color 173 - Flash Gordon & Dale Arden crash-land on Opto. * Flash 137 - Barry Allen & Jay Garrick force Vandal Savage's hover-ship to crash. * Flashpoint: Abin Sur, the Green Lantern 1 - Abin Sur's ship on Earth. * Flashpoint: Hal Jordan 1 - Abin Sur's ship on Earth. * Ghost Rider Vol 2 1 - Bart Slade attempts a motorcycle stunt jump, but crashes and dies. * Incredible Hulk Vol 2 125 - The X-890 rocket crashes because the Hulk & Absorbing Man are fighting atop it. * JLA 2 - A-Mortal smashes through the Batplane, and the remains plummet to the ground. * Man of Steel 1 - Kryptonian birthing matrix in Smallville, Kansas. * New Teen Titans 14 * Secret Origins Vol 2 7 - Abin Sur's space ship crashes. * Showcase 22 - Abin Sur's ship on Earth. * Showcase 66 - Mike Maxwell & Rupert Kenboya are caught in a storm that forces their airplane to crash on Mount Kilimanjaro. * Star Wars 40 * Star Wars: Darth Vader 20 - Vader drops a speeder onto a Gran senator and her lover. * Superman 391 * Swamp Thing 4 * Swamp Thing Vol 2 79 - After a fight with Swamp Thing, Superman crashes into Metropolis Park. * Uncanny X-Men 96 - Steven Lang sends Michael Rossi off on a craft that crash-lands in the mountains. * Uncanny X-Men 120 - Sasquatch brings down a DC-10 carrying the X-Men. * Vampirella 1 * Wonder Woman 300 - Flashback to Steve Trevor crashing his plane in the Aegean. Video Games * Resident Evil - A S.T.A.R.S. Beta team helicopter crashes in the Arklay Mountains. * Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic Notes * Crash landings redirects to this page. See also Gallery